


Worship

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Two clone commandos, a private moment, and all the time in the world to take each other apart.





	Worship

Right now, Sniff thinks he could understand the appeal of religion, if only because the sight in front of him is enough to bring him to his knees and thank whatever gods there might be for it. Scratch is spread out underneath him, high keening noises sharp in the back of his throat as he tries to keep Sniff in focus. Sweat’s running down his forehead as his breath comes in heavy pants, the dark green rope wrapped around his arms and wrists almost as gorgeous as him.

“Yes riduur?” Sniff hums, digging his thumbs into the grooves of Scratch’s hips. “You need something?”

“T-tease!” Scratch manages to get the words out and Sniff’s grin grows predatory.

“You want me to keep teasing you?” he asks, pulling back until he’s barely touching Scratch at all, moving as though he’s going to get up from the bunk. Scratch’s fingers scrabble at the ropes around his wrists, staring wide-eyed at Sniff, hips bucking and the whine in the back of his throat growing louder.

“Gedet’ye!”

This time Sniff really does get up, his only point of contact his fingertips dancing featherlight touches across Scratch’s skin. “You'll have to be more precise than that,” he's practically purring at this point, eyes dark as he watches Scratch fall apart.

Scratch doesn’t say anything, just keeps making desperate little whines and bucking his hips. He looks so godsdamned pretty that Sniff can’t keep from wrapping his fingers around Scratch’s cock and stroking just once before letting go. The shuddering gasp that Scratch makes as he does is exquisite enough that Sniff has to ball his hands into fists to keep from touching Scratch again.

“Maybe I should leave you like this,” Sniff murmurs, “all tensed up and no way to relax.” To emphasize his point, he rubs the pad of his thumb against the head of Scratch’s cock, smearing pre against it. He watches how Scratch’s whole body shivers and how his eyes all but roll back in his head. Scratch doesn’t even make a noise this time, just arches his back into Sniff’s touch.

Scratch’s mouth is moving, but no sound comes out. His eyes are still barely open, barely focused on Sniff and Sniff knows that this image is going to be burned in his brain for the rest of his short life. He can’t keep from leaning down and biting a mark in the meat of Scratch’s neck, hard enough that copper floods his mouth. Scratch makes a noise as he does, a gasping moan that’s beautiful enough that Sniff wants to hear it again and again.

“Mesh’la,” he breathes, unable to keep the praise from slipping from his lips. Scratch must have heard him because he moans again, the muscles of his abdomen twitching as he tries to push himself closer to Sniff. That makes him grin and he places the palm of his hand flat against Scratch’s heated skin, pushing him back down to the bunk. “Eager, aren’t you?”

Scratch just moans and whines in response, pupils so wide there’s only the barest hint of gold surrounding them. “And needy,” Sniff adds, trying to keep his voice casual. He doesn’t entirely succeed, but he also doesn’t think Scratch notices. Not with the way he’s twitching and moaning on the bunk, obviously so very close to falling over that edge. That doesn’t keep Sniff from splaying his hands on Scratch’s chest, dragging his nails down Scratch’s skin. Deliberately, he drags a nail over a nipple, wanting to see Scratch’s reaction.

Only for Scratch to cum untouched, eyes finally closing as he shudders and jerks. Soft pants escape his lips and Sniff smiles, watching how glorious his husband looks. Sniff can’t help but run his hands across Scratch’s body, loving the way he mindlessly pushes up into his touch. He doesn’t remove his hands from Scratch’s body until the very last of the aftershocks have faded, still smiling down at him. Scratch cracks open his eyes and smiles back up, syrupy slow and _this_ is what Sniff lives for. 

“Beautiful,” he breathes again, Scratch just smiling in reply. Sniff reaches to remove the ropes from Scratch’s wrists, only for him to shake his head. 

“Wanna go again,” he pants, voice still slow and slurred from pleasure.

And well, who is Sniff to deny a request like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Mando Words  
>  _riduur:_ spouse, partner  
>  _Gedet’ye:_ please  
>  _mesh'la:_ beautiful


End file.
